Plucked string instrument players are met with two particular ergonomic problems during play: first, the proper holding of the instrument: second, the use and holding of a pick. Regarding the first problem, straps have been in use since the early 1900s, and those first used then largely resemble what is in use today, namely a strap that attaches to a point on the neck and a point on the body, and that is draped over one of the user's shoulders, neck, and back. This conventional strap, though functional, creates a pressure point on the shoulder of the user, causing pain, and a wear point on the strap, causing degradation of the strap.
Regarding the second problem, plucked instrument players often lose their picks during play. Though pick holders are available on the market, they often attach to the structure of the instrument or the microphone stand, causing the player to disrupt play to retrieve another pick. Depending on the nature of the instrument, adding a pick holder could change the sound of the instrument, which is an undesirable result. Players also store additional picks in their pockets, on stage, or with other band members or road assistance, again causing a disruption in the performance to retrieve a replacement pick. Past attempts at such a solution are insecure, leading to the player reaching for a pick that is no longer available, or further exacerbate the disruption by causing the player additional effort to retrieve the pick.
The present invention aims to address both these problems, first by eliminating the pressure point on the shoulder, neck, and back of the player, and second by providing a pocket for additional picks that is easy to access and ergonomically sound. This invention allows a player to play for an extended time by both increasing comfort and decreasing or eliminating disruptions to acquire replacement picks.